Chrixie, The Mystic Knight
Appearance Chrixie is a 17 year-old female human who is roughly 5'10 and weighs about 185-205 pounds. She generally wears her Mother's white armor she inherited from her along with her Father's scarf he gave to her when she was a little girl. WIP Personality As a little girl, Chrixie was a very quiet and timid child who only tried to not get in the way of her busy Father, which wasn't easy considering his important position in the military. She lacked any real memories of her Mother, but looked like her when she was young. Due to her Father always being away, she spent a majority of her time with her older brother, whom she quickly grew a liking to. Chrixie & Blade got along rather well, even in their youngest years. Like all siblings, they have argued and fought, but nothing too serious has ever happened between them. As she grew up, she became less shy & timid and eventually was able to actually talk to people. However, she still had a looming thought in her mind, that she would never be as good as her Father or her Mother. As she finally was about to enter her adulthood, Chrixie finally was able to hold her own against her brother, which was very surprising for both of them. This small moment in time actually had made her much more brave and open-minded than she was before. She began to fear less of what she once feared greatly, being insignificant. WIP History Born as the younger child of 2 total and losing her Mother upon childbirth, Chrixie had it rather rough in her childhood. Since her Father was away on his duties for most of the year, her only form of communication with him was via letters she wrote him and, if she was lucky, the few he could find the time to write back. Because of this, she and her older brother, known as Blade, lived with their grandparents since their Father was always busy and rarely had time to visit. The most she ever saw of her Father was on Christmas, when he'd have an entire 2 weeks to spend time with her and Blade. Chrixie also goes to the same school as Blade, just 2 years after he does. Chrixie goes to school, not even knowing why the other kids don't pick on her once they find out who she's the daughter of. As far as Chrixie is concerned right now, her dad is simply her dad, one of 2 boys she knows that'll protect her with their life, the other being her brother. She has no idea just WHO her dad really is and what he's done in his lifetime. Eventually, the truth comes out though. Around the time when Chrixie is 14, she is told by Blade after he finds out from some of his teachers in the high school. She learns of how her dad fought as a young teenager in the last war and how he struck down an entire army by himself to save their Mother from her imprisonment, how he became the youngest general in the history of the military due to his advanced skills he possessed even as a teen. While this made Blade feel like he was inadequate, this actually served as a push to Chrixie, it made her want to show her Father what she can do using her abilities. (As a matter of fact, it was Blade seeing how Chrixie was willing to try that made him decide to try) When Chrixie had just turned 17, she graduated from school and entered the same special training as Blade did. She is currently is Class F and studying for it's exam. WIP Powers Super Intelligence Super Agility Super Leaping Super Flexibility Super Reflexes Super Stamina Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Intuition 360-Degree Vision Precognition Astral Projection Telepathy Psychometry Clairvoyance Dowsing Higher Consciousness (Unlocked in her Hyper form) Self-Transcendence (Unlocked in her Hyper form) WIP Skills Martial Arts Boxing/Kickboxing WIP Weapons ??? (Dual-Blade) WIP ??? (Rope Dart) WIP ??? (Feet Bracers) WIP ??? (???) WIP ??? (???) WIP Armor White Mail WIP White Helm WIP White Mask WIP White Pauldrons WIP White Gauntlets WIP White Leggings WIP White Boots WIP White Shield WIP Forms Base Hyper (Times ???) WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes